Mermaid Tails of Love and War
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: There are three things you can't do as a mermaid princess. One, you can't eat with your fingers. Two, you can't go anywhere unescorted. And three, you can't fall in love with the prince of your enemy country! AU Fiyeraba.
1. A Princess is Born

**I had to. Inspiration struck and I just had to. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Everyone was rejoicing in the mermaid Kingdom of Sirèneia. Their king and queen finally had their first-born child, the heir to the throne. A ball was being staged to commemorate this momentous occasion. The entire kingdom was decorated from top to bottom with streamers and banners. Everyone was dressed up in their finest. Women wore their best seashells while the men wore their finest bow ties. The gates of the castle and everyone swam in, eager to get a glimpse of the new baby.

"Melena?" the king, Oscar, said, swimming into the room.

The Queen turned around, a soft smile on her lips. "Is it time yet?"

Oscar nodded, his face softening as he looked at the infant, wrapped in a royal blue blanket in his wife's arms. The baby opened its eyes and began to fuss.

"It's alright, little one," Melena whispered, stroking the baby's cheek. After a while, the infant calmed and a small smile played on the edges of its lips.

"Come, it's time now," Oscar said, wrapping his arm around Melena's waist and leading her out into the ballroom.

"Announcing their royal majesties, King Oscar and Queen Melena!" the herald announced. Everyone clapped as Oscar and Melena swam in.

"My fellow merpeople," Oscar began, his voice echoing throughout the room. "Today is a very special day." He waited for the clapping to die down before he continued. "Today, we celebrate a new life." He motioned for Melena to come forward. "Now, I would like to introduce you all to my new… daughter."

Melena slightly moved the part of the blanket blocking the baby's face from the view of the other merpeople. The crowd gasped. The baby's skin was unnaturally… green. Emerald green. Melena gave her husband a frightened look. She had feared this reaction from the public. Oscar gently placed his hand on Melena's shoulder. Soon, a few people started clapping. More people joined in, and soon, everyone was cheering and clapping. Melena smiled in relief as she looked down at her baby.

"Her name is Elphaba," she announced to everyone, and the crowd cheered even louder.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" a child's voice echoed through the palace.

An oomph and Oscar looked down, chuckling as he saw little Elphaba clinging to his tail.

"I got your tail! I got your tail!" sing-songed the precious three year old happily. A giggle and she tightened her grip.

"Hello, Fabala," Oscar smiled, lifting Elphaba into his arms and spinning her around.

"Are you finished yet?" Elphaba asked, her wide eyes staring at the stack of papers on her father's desk.

"Almost." Oscar sat back down, Elphaba settled in his lap. Elphaba giggled as she swished her emerald green tail up and down, obviously entertained by the little bubble it created.

"All done," Oscar announced, signing one last paper. "Should we include Mama in our little walk?"

"Yes!" Giggling, Elphaba swam away to find her mother. She returned a few seconds later, pulling her mother behind her.

"We were just about to go for a walk," Oscar said, seeing Melena's confusion.

Melena smiled. "That sounds like fun." She swam over to Oscar and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And it would be good for you to get away from all this work."

"I couldn't agree more," Oscar smiled, gently pulling Melena closer to him.

Elphaba made a face as she watched her parents kiss. Huffing, she crossed her arms and pouted. Melena and Oscar pulled away and looked down at their daughter.

"Are you ready to go?" Melena asked, lifting Elphaba into her arms.

"Uh-huh!" Elphaba nodded.

Chuckling, Oscar grabbed his trident and followed Elphaba and Melena outside.

Outside, everything was peaceful. The royal family decided to take a stroll through the main village. Everyone smiled as the saw the king and his family. Women would go up and talk to Melena. Oscar would talk to everyone he met as if they were old friends. Elphaba stayed close to her mother's side, not wanting to wander off.

"Melena!" a voice called.

Melena looked up and smiled. "Liranna!" She swam over to her twin sister and gave her a hug. "We weren't expecting you until next week."

"I hope it's alright that we're here early," Liranna said. "Uran's meeting had to be changed."

"Of course. Hello, Galinda," Melena smiled at the young girl clinging to her Liranna's tail.

Galinda looked up at Melena, her large blue eyes never leaving her face. Her shoulder length blonde hair gently flowed in the water and her hot pink tail shimmered in the light.

"Elphaba," Melena said, turning around and gently pried Elphaba off of her. "You remember Auntie Liranna and your cousin, Galinda, right?"

Elphaba looked up and Liranna and then at Galinda. She tilted her head to the side before looking back up at her mother.

"Go on. Say hello," Melena gently urged.

"H-Hello," Elphaba said shyly.

"H-Hello," Galinda whispered, still clinging to her mother's tail.

"Come, you must be tired after your long trip," Melena said. "Where's Uran?"

"Look's like he's found Oscar," Liranna giggled. Melena turned around and saw the two mermen talking with each other.

"Oh boy. Let's get them before they get too deep into conversation and block out the rest of the ocean," Melena said, hurrying over to her husband and brother-in-law.

"Okay, leave some conversation for dinner," Melena chuckled, approaching the two.

"Hello, Melena," Uran smiled, hugging his sister-in-law. "It's so good to see you. How long has it been?"

"Long enough. It's good to see you, too," Melena smiled, escorting the men back to where Liranna, Galinda and Elphaba were waiting. Galinda was fast asleep in her mother's arms. Elphaba was slowly drifting off to sleep. Melena quickly scooped her daughter into her arms and they all headed back to the palace.

* * *

"So…" Elphaba whispered. She was sharing her room with Galinda during her stay at the palace.

"So…" Galinda whispered, looking down at her tail.

"How old are you?" Elphaba asked, not knowing another way to start a conversation.

"Three and a half," came Galinda whispered answer. "H-How old are you?"

"Three and a half," Elphaba smiled.

Galinda giggled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Oh. I like pink," Galinda smiled, swishing her tail.

"Do you like to play with dolls?" Elphaba asked, grabbing her red-haired mermaid doll from her bed.

"I love to play with dolls!" Galinda gigged, swimming over to her suitcase and pulling out a blonde mermaid doll.

The two cousins laughed and swam around the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Galinda asked as they laid on their backs on Elphaba's bed.

"Sure," Elphaba giggled.

"Why is your skin green?"

Elphaba immediately frowned. She sat up and twisted her long, raven hair around her finger. "I… I don't know. I was born like this."

"Oh," Galinda whispered. "I like it."

"Y-You do?" Elphaba stared back at her cousin.

"Yeah. I think it suits you, Elphie."

"Elphie?"

"Yeah, Elphie. That's my new nickname for you now that we're bestest friends."

"We're cousins," Elphaba responded dryly.

"That still doesn't mean we can't be bestest friends. You're my new bestest friend, Elphie!" Galinda smiled, throwing her arms around Elphaba.

Elphaba stared at the bubbly blonde before returning the hug. "I've never had a bestest friend before," she admitted sadly.

"Well, now you have me," Galinda chirped. "And you always will."

* * *

**Yes, I just had to type another story. And "sirène" is French for "mermaid" which is where I got the name of the mermaid kingdom. Reviews are most appreciated.**


	2. This is a War

**Hey, guys! Another chapter!**

**Chanty420: I'm glad you like it!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Those are two very good questions. 1) I keep a list on my phone of my stories and ideas. 2) I don't know, but thank you!**

**Elphabalover101: Feel free to join them! LOL!**

**NellytheActress: I wanted to keep her identity a secret until the last possible second. And you're a princess in "Blind Ambition", so where's ****_my_**** princess story?**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thanks!**

**TheWickedrae: Here's your next chappie!**

**Also, Elphabalover101 is in this story as Princess Elisa. Just for reference. :-)**

* * *

"Elphie, this is a really bad idea!" Galinda said as she huffed to keep up with her cousin.

"Glin, you worry too much," Elphaba laughed as she swam towards a large rock.

"You do realize how stupid this is, right? What if we are caught? Or worse… what if we see one of… them?"

"You're just like my father."

"Must be the family resemblance."

"Look, don't you want to know what's out there?" Elphaba asked, turning around and gently gripping her shoulders.

Galinda violently shook her head. "No, and you shouldn't, either. It's dangerous near the border. You're eighteen years old now. You need to start acting more responsible."

"You're just a scaredy-fish!"

Galinda's mouth dropped open. "I am not a scaredy-fish, Elphaba Melena Diggs!"

"Then come on!"

"Look, as long as we're on this little outing, your father left me in charge of you! I'm older-"

"By only five and a half months," Elphaba sighed.

"Still, I'm still in charge. I said I would go on a walk with you, not go on a dangerous "adventure", as you put it, that could get the both of us in big trouble."

"I refuse to remain cooped up in the castle like a child," Elphaba said as she swam away.

"Funny, because you used to never want to leave the castle," Galinda called after her.

Elphaba froze. Slowly bowing her head, she played with the necklace around her neck. "T-That was completely different."

Galinda realized her mistake and sighed. "I… I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." She swam up to her cousin and took her arm. "Come on. Let's just go back."

"Wait! There's someone there," Elphaba said, pulling her arm away from Galinda.

"Here we go again," Galinda sighed, shaking her had and following Elphaba. "Elphie, where are you going?"

"Shh," Elphaba whispered, pulling the blonde behind a bush and bringing her finger to her lips. "Keep quiet."

"If I go down because of it, I'm taking you with me," Galinda threatened.

"Good to know," Elphaba said quickly, trying to focus her attention on what she saw.

"What are you even looking at?" Galinda whispered.

"Shh!"

"Don't 'shh!' me!"

"SHH!"

"Don't-"

"SHH!"  
"If you do that one more time…"

Elphaba had enough and clasped her hand firmly over the blonde's mouth. Giving her a warning look, she slowly removed her hand and pointed to someone in the distance. "There."

"What is it?" Galinda asked, looking up. There, by a large reef, was a young merman. His dark blue tail shimmered in the sunlight. He looked about their age. His dark brown hair gently flowed in the water. His back was turned to them, not taking notice of their presence. Looking closer, Galinda noticed a light blue diamond on his tail. "Elphie, we need to go. Now!"

Elphaba blocked her cousin out as she watched the boy from afar.

"Elphie, he's one of them. We need to go before we're seen!"

"Galinda, stop worrying." She turned back to the boy. "Who is he?"

"He's the Crowned prince! Now we really need to go!"

"Princess Elphaba!" a strong voice bellowed.

Stiffening, Galinda and Elphaba turned around and saw two guards swimming up to them.

"I told you," Galinda hissed.

"Princess Elphaba, we have been looking all over the kingdom for you. You know you're not allowed to be this close to the border of the Outlands," the first guard said.

"You're father requests you presence in the throne room," the other guard said, ushering Galinda and Elphaba back to the palace.

Groaning, Elphaba and Galinda allowed the guards to lead them back to the palace. They knew they would have to face the king and his wrath.

"Where were you?" Oscar asked when she saw Elphaba and Galinda swim into the room.

"We were just taking a walk, Father," Elphaba said timidly, avoiding her father's gaze.

"A walk where?" The king was not about to give up so easily.

"Just around the kingdom."

"The guard told me they found both of you near the border."

Elphaba cringed. "We… we were just…"

"Were you or were you not near the border!?" Oscar shouted, the entire palace shaking.

Galinda jumped back and hid behind Elphaba. "We… were," Elphaba whispered.

Oscar sighed and, taking off his glasses, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elphaba –"

"It was my fault, Uncle," Galinda spoke up. "I allowed her to go near the border. I'm sorry."

"Galinda, you know I'm only allowing you to stay here for the summer for one reason-"

"I know," Galinda interrupted softly. "To look after Elphaba."

"If you girls can't have a simple walk by yourselves, I will have a guard accompany you every time you leave the palace. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," both girls muttered.

"This is a war. I don't want either of you getting hurt." A sigh and Oscar stood up from his throne. "You girls may go now."

Nodding, the two young adults quickly swam away to Elphaba's room.

"Go on," Elphaba muttered once they reached her room.

"Go on what?"

"Go on and say 'I told you so'."

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so'," Galinda said, sitting down on her bed before muttering, "I told you so."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Because I did. I told you."

"Well, can you blame me? I hate staying cooped up in here. I don't need to be watched."

"Your father just doesn't want to lose you. He's probably still suffering from the… attack."

"And you think I'm not?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He probably still needs time to grieve."

"And you think I don't?" Elphaba shot up, glaring at the blonde.

"I just meant that…"

"I'm still grieving to, you know!" Elphaba snapped, her fingers unconsciously flying to her neck and playing with her necklace. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and slid down her cheek. "I just can't take it anymore! I'm not the little girl I was back then."

Galinda bit her lip. "I… I'm sorry."

Elphaba sighed and calmed down. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"We should probably get some rest before dinner," Galinda said, pulling back the covers on Elphaba's bed and helping her sit down.

"I really don't need you to take care of me," Elphaba whispered, her eyelids growing heavier.

"Well, that's what I'm here for."

"You're not that much older than I am."

"But I'm still older than you. And I'm enjoying every second of it," Galinda whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead and watching as her younger cousin drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Prince Dreamy," a giggling voice called.

"Hello, Lissie," Fiyero Tigulaar, the Crowned Prince of the Outlands smiled, swimming into the room and twirling his younger sister in his arms. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her light blue tail shimmered as the sun reflected off of it. Her large, chocolate eyes glimmered with life as her brother tickled her.

"Fiyero, I'm sixteen. Not six," the young princess giggled, trying to push herself away.

"Tell that to the girl who still calls me Yer-Yer," Fiyero smirked, stopping the tickle torture.

"Half the time I do it just to annoy you. Clearly, it works."

"So, what have you been doing all afternoon, Elisa?" Fiyero asked, settling himself in an armchair.

"The same thing I do every afternoon, reading. And that's my chair," Elisa said, trying to pull her brother.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose," Fiyero smirked, laughing at his sister's failed attempt to get him up.

Elisa sighed and gave up. She would get her revenge on her brother, eventually. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Off scouting the land like the Crowned Prince I am," Fiyero said proudly, holding his nose high in the air.

"Oh, really?" Elisa smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. And I… saw something, or someone. Strange."

"So, what crush number is this?"

"Are you keeping count?"

"Of course not," Elisa said, pulling out her notebook of where she kept track of all her brother's crushes.

"I didn't see much of her, but she was beautiful. Her hair was long and black. It looked really silky. And her skin was the most beautiful shade of emerald green that-"

"Wait, emerald green?" Elisa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um… hello? Is there a brain in there?" the princess asked, knocking on her brother's forehead.

"Yes! Ow! Stop doing that!" Fiyero said, pushing away her hand.

"You said her skin was emerald green."

"Yeah. So?"

"You really _are_ brainless. Fiyero, you saw Princess Elphaba, the princess of Sirèneia."

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Reviews are awesome!**


	3. Completely Smitten

**Elsaba Thropp: Thanks!  
spiritwarrior27: You'll find out the second part of your question in this chapter. The first part will come later.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: HAHAHA! Fiyero is eighteen and Elisa is sixteen. So *does Math*, that's two years.**

**TheWickedrae: She is. We had a deal. I can't tell you what it is because she has to do her part, but you'll know soon.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: I didn't even know that! I do reference a lot! *Crackles***

**Bunny (Guest): It may take a while, but we'll get there.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes. Yes, he does. And I'm glad you like your character!**

**NellytheActress: Nelly, you're a princess in ****_Blind Ambition_****. That's the best I can do, with you hating Elphaba and all.**

* * *

All Fiyero could do was sit there, staring wide eyed at his sister. "W-What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said."

"Then why did you-"

"The princes of Sirèneia. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No. I just can't-"

"How did you even see her?"

"Well, I was scouting the lands when I heard a gruff voice from behind me. I turned around and saw two guards talking to the princess and another girl."

"How convenient for you."

Fiyero got up and swam towards the window, looking out towards the border of Serèneia.

"Fiyero?" Elisa asked, swimming up to her brother.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah? It's just that… my only love has sprung from my only hate."

"Aren't we poetic?"

"I learnt from the best," Fiyero smirked.

"That's good to- wait, did you just say you were in love with her?"

Fiyero gave his sister a look, knowing she knew the answer.

"Oh no," Elisa sighed. "Yero, I really don't think this is a good idea. This is a war."

"That's just it. Why are we fighting this stupid war in the first place?"

"How should I know? You're older than I am," Elisa said, giving her brother a sassy look before swimming away.

Fiyero slumped back into the chair. What was he going to do?

* * *

Elphaba sat on the edge of her bed, allowing Galinda to do her hair. The blonde sat behind the green mermaid, carefully brushing out her long, raven hair.

"Are you done yet?" Elphaba asked impatiently.

"Almost."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"Well, I can't help it if your hair is beautiful."

Elphaba let out a small giggle and waited for Galinda to finish her hair. "I'm all finished." Galinda announced after fifteen minutes.

"It's about time," Elphaba said, standing up and stretching. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks, Glin."

A loud snore and Elphaba turned around. Smiling, she beheld the sight of her cousin fast asleep on her bed, her arm casually draped over her head.

"I didn't know doing my hair was this exhausting," Elphaba chuckled. "Yet you always insist on doing it."

Another snore and Galinda turned over in her sleep, muttering something under her breath. Elphaba smirked, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to escape the watchful eye of her cousin. Slowly, she swam towards the window and, pushing it open, swam outside and closed it behind her. She didn't know she saw by the border, but she was determined to see him again.

* * *

"Fiyero, where are you going?"

Fiyero turned around to see his sister behind him. "Nowhere."

Elisa sighed. "Just when I thought you couldn't become a bigger idiot… you just _had _to go and prove me wrong. Well done, brainless."

"Look, I'm not going anywhere."

An eyebrow rose. "Really? 'Cause it looks like you're going back to the border."

"Nosy."

"I'm not nosy. Okay… maybe I am, but I'm just worried about you."

"I don't think you know how embarrassing it is to have your _younger_ sister worry about you."

"The world may never know," Elisa said as she swam away.

Fiyero waited a few seconds before swimming outside. Elisa looked out the window and smirked. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" She waited until her brother was out of sight before swimming after him.

Elisa followed behind her brother, making sure to remain hidden. She bit her lip when she saw her brother nearing the border.

"That idiotic numbskull," she muttered to herself, watching her brother from behind a large rock.

Fiyero hid behind a coral reef, waiting for the emerald girl. Sure enough, he saw a pair of eyes looking up at him from behind a reef. Slowly, he emerged from his hiding place. Much to his surprise, the emerald princess did the same.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered softly.

"H-Hi," the girl whispered back.

There was a brief moment of silence before either of them spoke. "I'm F-Fiyero."

"E-Elphaba," the green girl whispered softly, looking into the prince's eyes as she nervously twirled a section of hair around her finger.

"You're the princess of Serèneia, right?" Fiyero asked softly.

Slowly, Elphaba nodded her head.

Fiyero gave her a soft smile. Elphaba returned the smile. Fiyero extended his hand to her and she was about to take it when…

"I close my eyes for a _minute_ and you wander off!"

Startled, Elphaba jumped back. Turning, she saw Galinda swimming up to her, blood rushing to her face, making it look blood red. She grabbed Elphaba's green wrist and pulled her away from Fiyero. "What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! If anything happened to you, your father would have killed me!"

Elisa picked this moment to emerge from her hiding spot and swim up to her brother. She stopped next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nahhh!" Fiyero exclaimed in shock. "Lissie, don't do that!"

"Not the time," Elisa snarled, sending Fiyero a look that made him shiver.

"Did you do anything to her?" Galinda asked harshly, turning towards the prince.

"N-No," Fiyero stuttered, suddenly frightened by the blonde mermaid, who only came up to his chest.

"Good," Galinda smiled wickedly, turning back to Elphaba. "Because I don't want anyone to kill you before I get the chance to."

"I love you, too, Glin," Elphaba said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me! We're leaving. Right now!" Galinda roughly took her cousin's wrist and dragged her away, leaving Fiyero and Elisa behind.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, mister," Elisa said, grabbing her brother's wrist and pulled him away.

"You are the most stubborn, shark headed person ever!" Galinda shouted once she and Elphaba were behind the close doors of Elphaba's bedroom. "You're so stupid! Do you realize what could have happened?!"

Elphaba leveled with the blonde, frowning. "Nothing happened."

"Yes, because I was there to save your tail!" Galinda was on the verge of tears.

"Well, you didn't have to follow me!"

"Who knows what kind of mess you would have gotten yourself into if I wasn't there."

"Why are you so overprotective?"

"Because someone has to be! You're father is busy with this war and you just go off wandering."

"Then why don't you just go home!? No one's forcing you to stay!"

Galinda's anger bubbled up within her. Reaching back, she slapped Elphaba hard across the face. "You don't get it, do you?! For crying out loud, Elphie, I love you! You're not only my cousin, you're my best friend. If something were to happen to you, I would die. Not just because your father would kill me, but I wouldn't be able to live knowing that you got hurt and I could have prevented it."

Elphaba paused, looking up at Galinda while rubbing her sore cheek. Turning towards Galinda, she lowered her gaze to the floor. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"I know you didn't," Galinda whispered, closing her eyes and calming down. "I'm sorry, too. Let's just… forget this ever happened."

Deciding not to press the matter any further, Elphaba nodded and sat on the edge of her bed.

* * *

"Lissie?" Fiyero whispered, swimming into the parlor.

Elisa was lounging in a chair, ignoring her brother.

"When are you going to stop ignoring me?"

Elisa turned the page in her book, biting down hard on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

Silence.

"The least you could do is talk to me after the way you treated me."

"The way I treated…" Elisa finally looked up and threw her book at Fiyero, successfully hitting him upside the head. "You brainless idiot! Do you realize how much trouble we could get in? You never think before you act!"

"Because you keep calling me brainless," Fiyero retorted, rubbing the side of his head.

Growling, Elisa grabbed another book from the table and chucked it at her brother. Fiyero ducked just before it hit him.

"I'm so done with you!" Elisa shouted as she swam up the stairs, tears quickly filling her eyes.


	4. Secret What?

**Elphabalover101: HAHA! Because you care about him… no matter how brainless he acts sometimes.**

**NellytheActress: Stop trying to out-reference me. It's not going to end well. Just sayin'.**

**Doglover645: Sorry, but I already laid out everything in the story, so it's planned out. But don't worry, I'm working on the "special" story.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sorta. I didn't really see it like that. Thank you for bringing that to my attention.**

**TheWickedrae: *Starts knocking on wood like crazy* And I'm updating for Oz and Fiyeraba! LOL!**

* * *

"Glin?" Elphaba whispered softly, swimming into her bedroom.

Galinda grunted in response from where she sat on her bed, filing her nails.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Another grunt.

"I'm sorry, Galinda," Elphaba whispered.

Galinda crossed her arms and turned around to face Elphaba. Her expression softened when she saw the hurt expression on her cousin's face. Sighing, she got up and swam over to her. "It's okay, Elphie."

"I just… I hate staying cooped up in here," Elphaba whispered, lifting her gaze to meet Galinda's.

"I understand, Elphie. I know you think I don't, but I do."

The blonde gave the emerald princess a reassuring smile and she hugged her. "T-Thanks."

* * *

"Going somewhere?" Elisa asked when she saw Fiyero swimming to the door.

"For your information, Lissie, I'm just going into the gardens. I'm not going to do anything that you would classify as 'brainless'," Fiyero said stiffly.

"Everything you do gets classified as 'brainless'," Elisa said with a slight smirk.

Fiyero smiled. He was glad his sister was talking to him again, even if she was insulting him. As promised, he went into the gardens behind the castle. Sighing, he picked a flower and twirled it around in his fingers.

"She loves me… she loves me not… she loves me… she loves me not… she loves me… she loves me not… she loves me," Fiyero smiled, now holding the petal-less flower in his fingers. Smiling, he thought of Elphaba. She was beautiful. The way her emerald tail and skin shimmered, the way her long, raven hair gently flowed in the water… heck, everything about her was beautiful. He had to see her again. He just had to.

_Elisa would kill me if I even thought about going back_, Fiyero thought sadly. Sighing, he slowly got up and swam back to the palace to search for his sister.

"Lissie?" he called, searching the palace and its surrounding grounds. When he couldn't find her, he smirked at the opportunity to go back to the border.

Fiyero was excited as he swam away from the castle, successfully sneaking past the guards. He hoped Elphaba would be there.

When he got there, he didn't see Elphaba. But what he did see gave him the shock of his life.

A girl that looked very similar to Elisa was sitting on the ground talking to a boy around her age. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and from Fiyero's point of view, really good cheekbones. The two merpeople seemed to be in a deep conversation. Fiyero hid behind a reef, eavesdropping. The girl _looked_ like his sister and _sounded_ like his sister, but Fiyero knew that it couldn't be his sister because his sister would never do something this… and he quoted, 'brainless'.

The boy said something and the girl laughed. Fiyero froze. That laugh sounded like his sister's laugh. That was not possible.

"Thought you were sneaky, huh?" Fiyero asked, having heard enough.

Gasping, the two whipped around. The boy looked scared while Elisa turned a bright shade of red.

"F-Fiyero, what are you doing here?" Elisa gasped, staring at her brother.

"I was just about to ask you the same exact question," Fiyero frowned. He turned to the boy. "And who are you?"

"I'm N-Nelsy. I… I deliver the newspapers," the boy said shyly.

Nodding, Fiyero swam over to them and grabbed Elisa's hand. "Well, Nelsy-who-delivers-the-papers, though I'm glad we met, but Elisa and I have got to get back to the palace."

"Fiyero!" Elisa hissed, pulling her arm away from her brother. "What in Neptune's name do you think you're doing?"

"I'm protecting you from doing something brainless!"

"Fiyero, brainlessness doesn't run in the family. I have no idea how you got it, but I can assure you, I'm not brainless."

"How long has this been going on?" Fiyero asked, violently gesturing from Elisa to Nelsy.

"None of your business."

"How. Long?"

"Again, none of your business."

"How come is it that you can come here and have a secret boyfriend from Sirèneia for who-knows-how-long and when I…"

"For two reasons," Elisa interrupted. "One, because I'm not dating royalty. I'm dating a newspaper boy. No offense," she said quickly, looking at Nelsy.

"None taken," the newspaper boy whispered.

"And secondly, I'm the younger sibling. Nobody cares what I do. And I actually think."

"You weren't thinking that I might find you out here?"

"Well… I wasn't _planning_ on it."

"Same thing."

Elisa sighed as she gave her boyfriend an apologetic smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nelsy."

"See you, Elisa," Nelsy smiled as they shared a gentle good-bye kiss that lasted, in Fiyero's mind, _way_ longer than it should have.

"Okay, that's enough," Fiyero said, taking Elisa's arm and pulling her away.

"That was so embarrassing," Elisa muttered, pulling away from Fiyero once they were back at the palace.

"You wanna talk about embarrassing? Fine, lets talk about embarrassing. It was embarrassing when _you_ followed _me_ to the border. _That's_ embarrassing."

"Fiyero, you have millions of other mermaids that would kill to date you. Why would you choose the princess of Sirèneia?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"She's beautiful."

"Her skin is green."

"That doesn't matter. She's smart, kind, thoughtful…"

"You've only spoken to her for fifteen seconds."

"I can tell just from those fifteen seconds."

Elisa smiled. Fiyero stared at her, wondering why she was suddenly smiling at him. "W-Why are you smiling at me like that."

"Because you've passed the test."

"W-What?"

"You're obviously thinking right now, so you must really like her. I'm so proud of you, Fiyero. You're finally learning."

"So, you're saying that…"

"I'm saying that I'll help you two get together. But if we get caught, I'm denying everything."

"Fair enough. Thank you, Lissie," Fiyero smiled, giving his younger sister a grateful hug.

"Don't thank me just yet," Elisa smiled, gently pulling away and swimming up the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
